A Family Encounter
by crazywildchild
Summary: When Gibbs' nephew is in town. A murder of a marine. The marine is Gibbs' brother-in-law. Gibbs' nephew, JT and him have to figure out how to prove his innocent as JT is the first to except. Will Team Gibbs prove his innocent?
1. Enter the Godson

**A/n: Sup, Aaron-kun here. Here's something I've been thinking about for the longest time but if you see my page, go down to OC's there one name JT (Williams) Gibbs. He's Gibbs' nephew and this is his story. I made him up when I started watching NCIS. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Enter the God Son

Ziva was just got to NCIS building. She was driving in her red Mini Cooper. The former Israeli Mossad Liaison officer was about to enter to door when she saw an unfamiliar face entered her work place. From the look of the brunette kid, he was around the ages of 15 to 16. He was in red shirt with black sleeves, blue jeans. The kid had messy brown hair, and one strap backpack with shades. As the teen were just walking a few feet from where Ziva was. He was talking to the guard for visitor badge.

"Hey there, Ziva" A voiced called out from behind. The newly NCIS special agent turned.

"Hello Abby." She replied to her Goth friend.

"What's with the empty stare?"

"I was wondering who that kid was." pointing to the guard without the kid there.

"What kid? That's Louis. Remember he's around 50 not a kid at all." She giggled.

"Well, before you came there was a kid there."

"Come on, let's go."

The Goth and her friend, the newly American citizen walked to Louis, the security guard and showed him their ID's. Ziva stilled didn't know what the kid was doing here but she's going to find out. They both rode the elevator and both got off on the team's floor. Tony was on his phone as well as relaxing with his feet on top of his desk and McGee was on his computer doing things. Gibbs wasn't there but he probably went for some Joe. Something Ziva saw the same boy from earlier, he's was in Gibbs' desk. Listening to his iPod, Ziva told Abby, that the kid at Gibbs' desk was one she saw earlier. Tony look up to see the two females walking towards him. McGee saw two females as well as got up went to Tony.

"Who's he?" Ziva asked Tony, pointing to the teen.

"Beats me"

"Ziva, he didn't say anything or asked us anything. No idea." McGee said

The Forensic Specialist looked at the teenager and realizes something about him. She know or remember a little kid she would babysit looked a lot like him but forgot what his name was. Abby decided to go see if her memory was right or not. The kid was little when he was being babysit by not older than 11 around 10 or so. The teenager lifted his head to see the Goth coming him. She greeted and asks, "Hey there, the name's Abby. What's yours?"

As kid was about to speak, he saw Gibbs coming. He waved and smiled. Gibbs' eyes grew wide. Almost drop the Joe.

"JT, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my godfather"

"JT, as in JT Williams" The teen nodded. The Goth eyes brighten. She ran behind the desk and bear hug the kid.

"Godson!" David, DiNozzo, and McGee exclaimed unison

"Abs. Come on, you are going to kill me" JT cried. The three NCIS special agents were speechless.

"Sorry" Abby back up. "I thought you were in California."

"I was and I thought to come visit my uncle for my vacation." Gibbs saw something in the kid's eyes knowing that he was lying. The other three special agents had their jaws dropped.

"JT come with me." He said calmly. The teen nodded. They walked to the elevator. And waited until the elevator it was silent. JT knew his uncle knew because he didn't want to hide why he come here from his uncle. He knew everything about him and when he lied as well. The elevator got there and the two entered. The elevator started up and Gibbs waited and hit the shutdown switch. JT know something was coming without being with his uncle for the longest time.

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said to visit my uncle," JT calmly said without hesitation.

"No the truth not the lie" Gibbs replied in _Don't Give Me That Bullshit_ tone.

JT know his uncle meant business when he used that tone with him. "You really want to know the truth." But JT knew he didn't need to ask him that as he saw his eyes with fire in them. "Alright, my own dad disowns me." Gibbs gave him an eye of bewilderment and his eyes were saying _why?_ "I remind him too much of mom. Oh right, she died three years ago in a crossfire. Dad thinks that I have to many personality traits from her." JT hold his head towards the ground. Gibbs heard soft sobs.

"When I get to that bastard he's died." JT shook his head.

"Dad doesn't know this hurts me more than it does to him. He didn't see mom died or hear her final words before she took her sleep that she can't be woke up from." He took a breath and sobbed. "Can't do anything about it but sign this legal guardian bullshit so I can live in Washington with you." JT was more with the soft tears within his eyes. He started wipe the tears away. JT flipped the switch for the elevator to working again. Gibbs could see the pain in his godson's eyes and they looked just like his eyes when he was told about Kelly's and Sharon's deaths. Pain wouldn't go away and losing someone that was more important than another.

The two walked over to the team room. Tony was about to exploded. "Boss, we have died Marine in Alexandria."

"Already, suit up."

"Can I come?" Everyone looked at the teenager with amazement. "What?"

"You know that's a bad idea boss." Gibbs was about to say it.

"If you say no, you know I'll follow." Gibbs shook his head and looked at the teenager.

"You're definitely Jazz's son. Stubborn as she was." JT smiled wickedly. "You're going with Ziva. Tony, McGee you're with me."

"Boss you really think that he should go with Ziva."

"She drives better than his father. Alright let's get going." Gibbs got his backpack and hat and was already to the elevator.


	2. Murder of A Father

In Ziva's car, JT was watching the landscape. "So JT was it?" He nodded. "Just wondering, are you really Gibbs' nephew?"

"Ziva, was it?" She nodded. "Well, if you know his past, a couple years ago or more now about my aunt, Shannon and my cousin, Kelly were killed."

"I know that but how are you related to Gibbs?"

"Shannon was my mom's sister and well Uncle Jethro is more like a father than an uncle but he's related to me because of his first wife."

"How do you know about Kelly's and Shannon's accident when you weren't born then?"

"My mom told me about her sister and my cousin." He smiled. "Only Uncle Jethro gave me more info about them."

"Gibbs never really tells us anything about his past as we figure that out by ourselves."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Abby, McGee and Tony" The teen nodded.

"I see that because Uncle Jethro is more of reserved person."

The car in front of them was Tony, Gibbs, and McGee. The truck was behind them. It didn't take long to get to their scene. The Alexandria Police were there and watched the leader of the group come to them. They gave him a rundown, "Agent Gibbs, he was called in by this runner. She's over there."

"Did you get a name?" Gibbs asked.

"No, sir, we wanted to wait until you got here." One officer said.

Another took over, "Plus she called in minutes ago."

Ziva, Tony, and Tim were by the body with JT. Dr. Mallard was with his assistant, Jimmy walked over the dead marine. He noticed that there was kid with them. Ducky smiled remembering the lad when he first met him. A cute little tack. The lad didn't change much but his height did.

"Hello everyone"

"Hey, Duck." Tony said, "Probie, who's this man."

JT smiled. Before he could react, the old man pulled him into a hug. Then he let go of him and spoke up, "How you been lad? How is your mother?" The three NCIS agents were struck with reality which they felt frozen. The medical examiner was stocked to see the boy but was glad that he was doing well.

"I'm good, Ducky. But for my mom," he stopped but tried to not choke up tears. "Well mom... Is... Kind of... She... Not..." He looked down to the body. The teen back up a little because he knew who the body was. On the ground, Jonathan Williams, JT Williams' dad no one except Gibbs knew that when he saw the kids face. "Dad!" He exclaimed. "No, this can't be happening. First mom, now dad, and someone wants me be orphaned or something."

Jethro walked up to the teenager and even though he was going to break one of his own rules.


	3. The Assuming Suspect

Chapter 3: the Assuming Suspect

JT Williams sat at a chair just figuring out a Rubix cube. He sighed. JT couldn't imagine both of his parents were dead. He kept his thoughts on one thing not saying three words to his father before coming here. He was furious at him for some strange now he doesn't know what he feels. His biological parents are dead. He wanted to cry so mush he wasn't even facing his uncle. He knew the different rules of his uncle's were which the set of rules started because of his aunt. He didn't believe that people needed to have a set of rules for themselves. He didn't know what to do just sit there until someone took him away or waiting for something to happen. He put the Rubix cube down and got up. He looked at the team's desk. The only one there was McGee. He was the quiet from what JT knew. DiNozzo was annoying but good at what he does as his uncle put it.

"Hey McGee"

"You know JT. You can call me, Tim."

"Alright!" JT said sarcastically. "Tim, what do you do?"

"I'm a special agent." He replied.

"Didn't answer my question?" JT said annoyed. "Are you a man of action or a man of tech?"

McGee put on the thinking face and said, "Mostly, technology is my outlet."

"Oh, I see." JT realized what Gibbs meant by _good at what he does_. "So, DiNozzo is the man of action and what's Ziva then?"

"Yeah, Tony likes being part of the action and Ziva is trained killer but she's good friend." McGee grinned as JT shivered.

He shook his head with wondering the others were up to. He couldn't believe that this was his world anymore. He wondered that he wasn't much a talker. He wasn't going to like this not all. JT sighed. He asked where Abby's lab was. McGee gave him directions and he went to Abby's lab hoping that might help with boredom. He exited the elevator hearing music from the elevator, he walked towards the sound and JT smiled. The music might be loud but he smiled at his former babysitter dancing around with a farting hippo in her hands. He leaned onto the door post. He was about to start clapping to the loud music with scaring Abby in the same way of her scaring him when he was little which to him was funny and he couldn't stop giggling after that. He smiled. JT missed her so much. He couldn't believe he was there now.

He stepped towards Abby and scared her, "Oh, I thought you were someone else."

"Sorry, Abs. Did I scare you that bad?"

Abby grabbed the teenager and danced around with him for fun. She laughed. He chuckled slightly. He wasn't much a dancer or never would be. Abby watched as JT lost his balance with dancing with her. "You're not much with your feet."

"Funny, but I'm great with my hands."

"I know." She dragged him to the computers of hers told him to sit and he did. "I also remember that you had an unexplainable imagination."

"Yup, that's me." He smiled.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" She asked turning to her work and waited for his reply.

"Out of boredom" He muttered.

"Oh, so you didn't come just because you missed me." She said sarcastically. The Forensic Specialist looked at JT. He wasn't in the mood to be sarcastic to her or any other emotion except sadness. He looked at his father's clothes on the metal table. He got up from the chair and walked to the table with plastic bags. He looked at the content of each of them. His father's shirt. His father's jacket. His father's pants. His wrist watch. JT felt like crying and sometimes if it wasn't this. He thought back of having being in his uncle's arms as the tears of his were going to. He had to wait in the car of Gibbs. He drove back with McGee and Gibbs. Tony got to go with Ziva. Abby hugged him from the back. She was cooing slightly.

He was having an emotion wrack right now. He turned to face Abby and cried onto her shoulder and his arms around her. She had her arms around him and landed onto his back which she was moved her hands up and down his back. She didn't know about his mom until Gibbs come down there to check with her as what killed his brother-in-law. She was shushing him. Abby guided the teen towards her computer and made him sit down. She didn't let go of him as she was wondering what he had with his dad. She wanted to know more about this dead marine. The only thing she knew was his name, Lieutenant Jonathan Williams. She hugged him to comfort him still. She sighed.

"So, what was he like?" Abby asked sweetly.

JT opened his green now bloodshot eyes and sighed, "He wasn't the same after mom's death."

"Sorry, to hear about Jazz but what was he like before that?"

"He always had time for me even if he didn't he would make time." He sniffed. "Even if we moved to another place, he would still have time for me."

"Oh, I really want to tell you that I've got your back on this one." She rubbed his upper arms comfortingly as she wanted to cheer him up. Gibbs came in with Fornell and was wondering where JT went to after he talked with McGee. Tim told him where he was. It was nice while it lasted. Abby hugged JT and kissed his cheek slightly. She whispered, "Don't worry."

"Come on, JT." Gibbs commanded his nephew to follow the two older men.

"Okay." JT wiped his eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Johnny-boy," Fornell said.

"It's just JT." He said coldly and insuring. He walked behind his uncle and Fornell turned to the Forensic Specialist and asked what was wrong with him.

"Oh, I don't know." She put her hands on to her hips, "He just loss his father and his mother died three years ago. I wouldn't hold it against him."

With that Abby went back to her work and Fornell was stock at Abby's personality change. She was siding with the enemy to him. That kid could have killed his own father before coming to there. Fornell wasn't going to interrogate him but his buddies didn't know him like he did. He knew everything about that boy. How he thought? What he was capable of? He had everything Gibbs had as Gibbs practically showed him everything that his dad didn't. He didn't believe that this kid does it and he wasn't going to be interrogating him because he knew him personally. If he had a son, then Fornell wanted to have a JT like son because he likes how he acts and the way he thinks.

'_Good luck, kiddo._' He thought.


	4. Interrogation with Tobias' Buddies

JT walked in room with a mirror which he knew wasn't much a mirror but another room connected and people watch you. Fornell told JT to sit down. The teen watched him go. He shrugged and wasn't a murder. His reasons were that he wasn't even here during the plane trip. Two men come into the room and JT looked at them as if he wasn't able to talk. Once again, he shrugged again.

"Hey, I'm -," The African American FBI agent started.

"Let me guess, you're Mr. White," Pointing to the African American and then the white man, "You're Mr. Black."

"I cannot do this." The African American yelled. "Listen bud, you have killed a marine."

Agent Arnold threw a picture of the dead marine, which was down stairs. The teen flinched at his father's picture. In the little room, the Special Agents, Medical Examiner, and Fornell watched the interrogation of the teen. All of them believed that his innocence with his relation of the deceased. The doctor looked over to Special Agent Gibbs and saw him watching the teen closely.

"Alright, don't play good cop bad cop cause it's not going to do anything." He lay back with his legs on the table, hands behind his head and yawned.

"When did you last saw him?"

"A couple days ago," JT acted very natural but inside he was scare.

"Where were you?" Agent Stevenson asked as getting in his face.

"On a plane heading here and if you don't mind get out of my personal space, I'll really hate people doing that."

Stevenson wouldn't stop, Arnold wasn't thinking of the innocence in the boy and Gibbs was going over broad. Tony was watching the teen with Gibbs' influence. He was surprised this was the same kid that he met an hour or so ago. The team were watching little Gibbs in interrogation. The kid wasn't much talkative earlier and now, was too talkative. JT looked at the guys, who huddled into a corner, and looked at the mirror knowing his uncle presence was there. He sighed and put his head down. He didn't like this and being faced as the first suspect in a murder case of his father. The FBI thought it was him. He thought of what his uncle thought. His gut feeling was acting up but he couldn't do a thing. His nephew wasn't the culprit. Ducky went back to autopsy and the squad went back to squad.

"Alright, no more games kid."

"What? I didn't realize we were playing a game, Special Agent."

"Damn right." Stevenson cursed.

"Kid, we got more questions." Agent Arnold said

"And I'm thirsty."

Agents Arnold and Stevenson looked at each other and saw Gibbs right in front of them just for a second. His personality was exactly like Gibbs. Abby stayed in her lab but rushed into the dark room. Literally, tackled Gibbs to the ground.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"Remember the hair and the DNA came back."

"What does that mean?"

"JT is innocence." Gibbs nodded. Abby left and went to tackle the little Gibbs. She was asked to leave but she attacked JT. JT looked at her as if she was crazy and just got to the insane level. Abby hugged him as he smiled as he figured out what she was saying.


	5. Another Suspect & Sleepover w Abby

**Disclaimer: **

**Williams Family and JT © Me (Aaron-Kun)**

**NCIS & characters © Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill**

**Another Suspect & Sleepover w/ Abby**

Gibbs ran out of the mini room. Abby dragged JT to her lab. JT sat on a chair and heard the footsteps of his uncle. Gibbs ran with DiNozzo.

"What ya got, Abs?" JT and Gibbs said entwine.

Tony's jaw dropped as Abby giggled and said, "You guys are definitely related."

Gibbs and JT were still shocked at what they both are at the same time. JT smiled. Gibbs smiled too. A small one.

"What ya got, Abs?" Gibbs said after finally getting out of shock.

"Like I said JT's innocence."

"He didn't do it. Another guy blamed Jay." DiNozzo said.

"The name's JT." JT said reinsuring Tony that his name was JT, two letters only. Not Jay. Not Theodore as Ducky calls him. He doesn't mind about Ducky calling him that because he knows that Ducky calls everyone by their real names but Ducky doesn't call Gibbs, Leroy but Jethro. So, JT gets called his second name. Not Jonathan. He doesn't like his dad's name. He would have been junior if his mom didn't step in and called him, Theodore. He simply wants to be known as JT not Theodore or Jonathan. He likes his two letters name.

"This guy is a girl, Tony." Abby said pulling up a picture of another Lieutenant but this time it was a she. "She did it."

"Lieutenant Rebecca Steele." JT raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, with the half of a fingerprint on Lieutenant Williams' jacket."

"Got address."

"She doesn't have one." Abby said

"She doesn't have one?"

"That's what I just said Gibbs, she been hospitalize for more than a week now."

"Then how is she the killer?" JT asked curiously wanting to find his father's killer.

"Some else got her fingerprint probably."

"We check if she there or not?" Gibbs said as he grabbed onto the card. He kissed her on the cheek. Tony ran out to start up the car. "If I had a Caf-Pow, then I'll give it to you."

"Don't worry, Gibbs. This one is free." Abby smiled to JT. He smiled sadly back.

"Uncle Jay, you know I hate that rule forty of yours."

"If it seems like someone's out to get you-," Gibbs began.

"-they are." JT finished.

Gibbs thought of something and asked, "Can you watch this little monster tonight, Abs?"

"I love too, Gibbs."

Hours later, at the Goth's apartment, she and JT went to a restaurant earlier. The teenager was looking around and laughed at the coffin looking bed. Abby came to sit with him on the couch and he was giggling in amusement. She hit playfully in the arm, "Hey, I love that bed."

"With all the death stuff in here and you play bowling with nuns." JT said happily.

"Nothing is wrong with everything in here." Abby said defensively but she knew the brown haired teenager was kidding.

"You want to know something, Abs," JT said as he lay on the couch with his head on her lap. She was messed with his head. The brunettes watched TV.

"What is it?" The Forensic Scientist asked.

"Uncle Jethro is broking his own rule, number 10."

"Why?"

"You don't remember that one," she shook her head. "It's never get personally involved in a case."

"You can remember that and the others rules." JT nodded. "Have you been with your uncle too long?"

"I haven't seen him after my last vacation here, which I was ten. Me and him went fishin'." She giggled. "Shush, sometimes I think I'm in his head."

"Oh, really."

"Really" JT said in a babyish voice and smiled.

"You guys have the same smile." Abby smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"Eww, Abs, you might be a big sister to me but eww."

She laughed. He laughed as he watched her face. Her smile always made him smile. He knew he hang with his uncle a lot but not that much to take most of his personality traits. He was happy because he never thought of taking his personality and way he did things. Gibbs was friendly when he was with his team. He also took that from his godson. JT laughed at thought of his uncle. He smiling again thanks about having a friend like Abby Scuito.


End file.
